


Dinner With Dumbledore

by Drabblesaurus Rex (Maysun)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maysun/pseuds/Drabblesaurus%20Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little warm-up drabble from a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With Dumbledore

Hermione's eyes darted over to the Headmaster for who knew how many time that night. She knew she was being impolite and her mother kept shooting her small warning looks but really she couldn't help it. She was so nervous! First of all the HEADMASTER of Hogwarts was eating dinner with her normal muggle family. Second of all she was desperately hoping that he could convince her parents to let her return to the school in the fall. She was so desperate she had started praying, even though she didn't really believe in that sort of thing of course, and then The Headmaster had sent a letter inviting himself to dinner with them. Her mother, or her father really, had not been pleased with the lack of warning. Or that he hadn't even really asked. Hermione herself found she didn't really care just knew The Headmaster cared enough about her to make sure she made it back to school in the fall.  
She was not prepared to see him in a suit. 

For some reason she had expected him to appear in their living room in his same old outlandish wizarding robes. Instead he had walked up to the house and knocked on the door wearing a normal, if old fashioned, muggle suit. She had to assume it was to make her parents feel more comfortable and she could tell it had worked. They still grilled him on everything from safety to the ethics of having a ghost teach history. Thankfully he answered everything easily and wonderfully and Hermione just knew he was convincing them. The only sticking point was that they would never be able to visit her at school if she ever did get hurt again ('alas, I am afraid by the very nature of a magical education an injury here and there is unavoidable. and truly most things are easily fixed up at the school with a bit of time at most.'). Hermione couldn't really blame them on wanting that one. She had desperately wanted to see them when she had been unpetrified but muggles couldn't even see the castle much less be inside it. The Headmaster said being that close to such strong repelling charms for so long could really hurt them.


End file.
